Talk:SWG Wiki/Archive 1
Discuss here about the Homepage First! :P Hi everyone... let's get this baby started! I'm working on tempates we can use for various aspects of the game, including profession hierarchies, starship stats, etc. Great idea, by the way! --Flu :Hey :) Yep, great idea! I made a skill table that might be used in the profession template. I put an example on the Teras Kasi Artist page. -- Creutzfeldt 16:11, 24 Nov 2004 (CET) Good stuff :) Im glad you like the idea... This is going to be fun! --Oliver 01:58, 24 Nov 2004 (CET) Contributions Page What do you guys think about a contributers page? I've already put a couple hours into this, and I'm vain. haha - Seriously though, it would be great to see a huge list of names for this WIKI. :) Or, is there already one? Contributors list... Good idea! Just create a page and add a link on the Homepage :) Sorting Please keep the profession, species, planet, and ship lists sorted alphabetically. Makes things easier for everyone.--InfluenzaSWTA 04:01, 24 Nov 2004 (CET) Homepage Size The homepage is getting huge! How about contracting some of these categories by making their own pages? IE a professions page, a ships page, etc. Any objections? --Monthigos 05:58, 24 Nov 2004 (CET) :Sounds good to me. --InfluenzaSWTA 06:01, 24 Nov 2004 (CET) ::What do you guys think about moving the features up a bit? I think they are really pretty. And what about making the fonts in the main content area a little smaller? It would be cool also to have the Dictionary linked in the left navigation bar... Influenza can you do some magic? ;) --Webmaster 16:04, 23 Jun 2005 (CEST) ::: See below for the reason why I moved the features down the page. I added the dictionary to the left nav bar, but it was getting so crowded that I broke it into two smaller boxes. You might have to hard-refresh (Control F5) the homepage to see it. Lemme know what you think. And as usual, I'll be adding this to my consultant fee ;). --Influenza 21:23, 23 Jun 2005 (CEST) :::: Oh ok... Now i see. The two boxes on the left are perfect. Man, if i think about where we started in November 2004... I just love how the site evolves every day :D--Webmaster 11:26, 24 Jun 2005 (CEST) KK Ok, I'm going to shrink everything and then put all the categories in alphabetical order. :Ahh, that looks much better. --InfluenzaSWTA 06:18, 24 Nov 2004 (CET) Game Interface Added game interface section. Maybe move the Moods and Emotes into there as well as start a commands section inside?--1019 1148, 24 Nov 2004 (EST) Good Idea Ohh, I'm definitely game on the command section. I get the feeling this is going to be the most comprehensive resource for SWG ever. --Monthigos 17:50, 24 Nov 2004 (CET) Addicted yet? Anyone else unable to stop editing? I'm supposed to be driving to my parents' house for Thanksgiving break... I just can't stop! --InfluenzaSWTA 18:54, 24 Nov 2004 (CET) I'm addicted! I didnt get much work done today...was just watchin the Recent changes page the whole day !! I LOVE THIS! And its grown so fast...Maaaaaan!! Work? What's that? Is it bad that I'm doing this -while- working? (: Must enter more! --1019 Commands section Can we divide the regular commands from the /ui actions commands? give the /ui actions section it's own place? I am about to post a boat load of /ui action commands that I feel should have their own section (or subsection). Oh, and by the way ths is by far the best SWG community site... if only we could upload images and get items and what not put in. Player Associations Question: Player Associations - What is the page naming convention? At the moment, it looks like PA:TLA, which of couse is being migrated to the TLA (PA) format sooner or later ... but should we name them by their acronym? Or by name / both? * HHH (PA) * Holocron Head Hunters (PA) * Holocron Head Hunters (HHH) (PA) We can't use [ ] , { } or < > in the page title, either. Polearms I added a list of all known polearms with image links to the polearm page. Enjoy. Why did some one remove all the links? :If you mean the Certifications list i removed them, Removed Certifications since you dont get them anymore. There are also an link to Polearms on the page that might have been hidden for some time when i redid the skill tree, but should be visible now --Akaa 03:28, 4 Jun 2005 (CEST) ::Actually, there are some polearm certifications. Both Massassi Lance and Nightsister Energy Lance are certified at Master Pikeman. I'll put those links in on the Pikeman page. Most weapons just have a combat level requirement though, effective with the Combat Upgrade. For some reason the devs took out the certifications from the skill boxes, even for those that still require a certain skill to equip.--Tandalo 11:26, 4 Jun 2005 (CEST) :::If anyone knows of any quest melee weapons that are available with the Rage of the Wookiees expansion, do add them to the appropriate weapons page. I believe all of the pistols have been added (six or so), but I know we don't have all the quest weapons. I'll keep searching the forums. --Tandalo 11:30, 4 Jun 2005 (CEST) : I removed the links he's talking about; they were to images of the weapons on Polearms. They didn't look good and we'd much rather have our own images uploaded by a sysop in order to avoid copyright issues. Just let me know if anyone has some images for those weapons and needs sysop status to upload them. --Influenza 08:47, 5 Jun 2005 (CEST) Vader User Love the new user icon :) --Hilamonsta 17:36, 8 Jun 2005 (CEST) : Just noticed that myself. Very nice, Atombender :). --Influenza 00:19, 8 Jun 2005 (CEST) ::Either I did something to lose the Vader icon, or it switched on me. :( Give us back Vader! hehehe :) --Tandalo 10:14, 12 Jun 2005 (CEST) Main Content box Should the Main Content area be moved above the featured/focus articles? It's a full page down on 1024x768 and lower resolutions, which is generally a bad idea in page design. Thoughts? --Influenza 09:07, 8 Jun 2005 (CEST) :The main content box must be viewable when you first open the page. The problem right now is that the announcements box takes up too much room. Could we squeeze it next to the two feature boxes? There's lots of white space in the announcement box, which can be displayed much more efficiently. If that isn't enough, put those three boxes below the main content box--should be able to see the headings for those boxes, while still seeing all of the links of the main content. That's my two credits. :) --Tandalo 11:28, 8 Jun 2005 (CEST) :: Make it so! --- sorry couldnt withstand the temptation .. :-) --5C0UT 12:36, 8 Jun 2005 (CEST) ::: That look better? --Influenza 21:40, 8 Jun 2005 (CEST) Firefox & Saving Passwords Does anyone else have issues staying logged in while using Firefox? When I get to the main page, I am logged in no problem but if I go to edit it always asks me for my login info again and then the "Do you want to save this password" dialogue option appears again (despite previous selections) --Hilamonsta 18:14, 8 Jun 2005 (CEST) : Firefox works fine for me. Try reviewing your cookie security? I dunno. --Influenza 21:40, 8 Jun 2005 (CEST) :: I'll double-check it but I'm pretty sure everything is kosher. --Hilamonsta 16:40, 10 Jun 2005 (CEST) ::: I rarely have to log back into SWG Wiki, and I've been using Firefox for quite a while now. As long as the domain is on the list of exceptions to the no-cookie rule, you should have no problem. I didn't allow cookies with IE either, but got a popup asking me whenever a new site wanted to add one. Much easier to just add permision to those sites I trust. :) --Tandalo 10:16, 12 Jun 2005 (CEST) Banners Jw if the banners are going to be redone to reflect the new milestone of articles (2000 versus 1400) --Hilamonsta 18:15, 8 Jun 2005 (CEST) : I don't have the originals... anyone wanna take a crack at it? --Influenza 21:39, 8 Jun 2005 (CEST) :: One done, here. 05:22, 12 Jun 2005 (PDT) Welcome to SWG Wiki Should we link SWG Wiki New User Guide from the main page too ? Or should we merge SWG Wiki New User Guide and Notes for editors? --5C0UT 11:29, 13 Jun 2005 (CEST) Site Visits Is there any way to see how many visitors we've been getting--besides the page count for each page? It would be cool to see a graph or something comparing the hits we may get from the newsletter. I don't know anything about Wiki other than what I've learned here, so I don't know if there's anything inherent that would keep track of that. But if so, it would be cool to see. --Tandalo 09:51, 9 Jul 2005 (CEST) :I will copy some graphs from my ISPs statistics page and post them here or in the forum.--Webmaster 11:58, 9 Jul 2005 (CEST) Structur of this Wiki I have some difficulties with the structure of this wiki... Inofmation is not usually provided as a user would search them, it is arranged as the game provides them. This is suboptimal in so far, that it was easier to look up info like this in-game, rather than going to this wiki. Here are some things I searched on this wiki, but ended up using different web-sites instead: * Creatures by level * Loot items to decorate my house * Outfit ideas * Quests and POIs by difficulty * Food by function, duration and modifier * Two-handed weapons by level and impact I believe the only one section that is really usable and worth all the effort of the contributers on this site is the guides section. Maybe we should contact people who provided guides within the Official Star Wars Galaxies Forums wether we may use their guides. The quality of the guides provided there is often astonishing. Especially considering the fact that a single person had to gather and compile the information. But they often lack timeliness and are not integrated into an environment of guides. Often they carry redundant information, which leads to a situation where different topics contain contradictory information. So it might be worth considering to - instead of reiterating CTRL+S information - go through the FAQ in the forums and provide the information given there on top level for each profession. For example. On the start page we would have a notification that says: "Please look up the profession you seek information about to start with. For example, if you search information about Player City Gardens try either looking for that directly or look up Architect or Politician."--Rabenschwinge 13:20, 1 Sep 2005 (CEST)